


Tommy (The Frozen One-Day Boyfriend)

by merryghoul



Series: Tosh [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: torchwood_fest, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bingo for member created fest: cap</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tommy (The Frozen One-Day Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> bingo for member created fest: cap

There was no need to rush Tommy Brockless to the hospital he was taken from in 1918 when he was woken up in 2007. In fact, his resurrection was almost like clockwork. Tommy almost knocked Owen to the ground on the exam table. Together, Suzie and Owen were able to restrain Tommy. It was Tosh's presence, however, that calmed him down.

Next, there was a dinner for Tommy and the rest of team Torchwood, prepared by Ianto. After the dinner, Owen checked on his vitals.

Then it was time for Tommy to have his memory checked. Tosh was in charge of this test.

The two sat at Tosh's station as Suzie was working on some weapon, Jack was in his office doing who knows what, and Ianto and Owen were cleaning up their stations.

"Your name?" Tosh asked Tommy.

"Thomas Reginald Brockless."

"You are an officer in the 10th West Yorkshire Regiment, correct?"

Tommy nodded.

"Your parents?"

"I know who my parents are."

"I need their names."

"Can we skip this part?"

Tommy started to cry. Tosh hugged him and gave him a tissue.

"Okay, we’ll ship that part this year and we'll assume you know who your parents are."

"Can we try something else this year? Like maybe a Spanish lesson?"

"Spanish?"

"Yeah. I learned a little bit when I was in Spain. Maybe I can teach you a few phrases. Like…hola."

_"Hola?"_

"It means hello."

"I know what _hola_ means."

"Well, what don't you know in Spanish? Where you work?" Tommy waved his hands in a circle.

"I mean, other than Torchwood. I'm pretty sure there's no direct translation of Torchwood. I could give you a literal translation, though."

"What's the literal translation of Torchwood?"

" _La antorcha de la madera._ The Torch of the Wood. If you wanted to say that you worked in Torchwood, you would say _Trabajo en Torchwood._ I work in Torchwood. Now you say it."

_"Trabajo en Torchwood."_

"Very good! Do you think we could go over a few more phrases?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Tosh was nervous. "I've got to put a cap on these impromptu lessons. I have to go back to work. We can continue the lesson after I get off work."

Tommy looked into Tosh's eyes. "You haven't taken up playing piano since the last time we talked, have you?"

Tosh was looking at her computer. "No."

"You know, if this job makes you uncomfortable, you didn't have to take it."

"It was either this job or prison for the rest of my life."

Tommy gasped. "I didn't know."

"The only other people that know I've been incarcerated are Jack and my mother. If anyone else finds out, that's too many people."

"Okay. I'll keep this a secret, Tosh. For you."

The rest of the evening wasn't anything special. Tommy and Tosh left the Hub, went out for drinks and pool, and had sex. Tosh was able to unleash her frustrations on Tommy; Tommy didn't mind.

Tosh never did pick up the piano or any Spanish lessons after Tommy was frozen. Work came first. Leisure would come later.


End file.
